Talk to Him
by Side1ways
Summary: Valentine's Day Challenge Entry. Two people with a mutual crush. With the advice of 'talk to him' from their friends, will the two of them be able to come together and make it work?


**Hi Guys and welcome to my entry for the Valentine's Day Challenge set by RainbowDiamonds! I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this, especially because it was my first shot at a one-shot! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let's crack on with it, shall we?**

* * *

Logan let out a sigh as he sat in the library, causing Kendall beside him to chuckle.

"You could just talk to him you know" Kendall stated, causing Logan to jump ever so slightly at Kendall's voice, with him being too deep in his daydream.

"Who?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to roll his eyes as he put his pen down on his notebook before turning towards Logan.

"You know exactly who. James." Kendall replied, causing Logan's eyes to widen. As he opened his mouth to say something however, Kendall was quick to cut him off. "Don't even bother to deny it. I see the way you look at him, and the way you blush slightly when he talks to you" Kendall continued, smiling when Logan's cheeks did just that. "Just like that"

"This isn't helping" Logan stated, his voice deadpan, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle. "And you know that I can't talk to him. He's the captain of the ice hockey team, and I'm just a nerd, with no sports skills whatsoever"

"First off, he's co-captain of the ice hockey team," Kendall said, causing Logan to roll his eyes. Kendall would never let that go, especially with him being the other co-captain. "And secondly, you need to give yourself some more credit. Instead of saying you're a nerd, just call yourself intelligent" Kendall replied, causing Logan to glare at him slightly.

"Still, not helping"

"Look, the only way you're going to know who James is into is if you actually talk to the guy. You know, verbal communication. An exchange of ideas, maybe some of which might be mutual"

"Please shut up" Logan stated, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle.

"Come on dude, I'm only trying to look out for you. Just talk to the guy, get to know him. Maybe you'll find that you have something in common, and you can go from there" Kendall continued, causing Logan to let out a sigh as he looked out into the library. "So? You gonna give it a go?"

"Shh, they're coming back!" Logan hissed, causing Kendall to glance out into the library.

With a smile on his face, Kendall turned back to Logan. "Just give it a try"

"Shhhh!" Logan replied, noticing that the chair opposite it was being moved.

"What were you guys talking about that was so secretive, you stopped when we got back?" Carlos asked as James glanced at them both with his eyebrows raised.

"It was nothing. Kendall just needed some help" Logan replied, smiling at both James and Carlos as he did so. James flashed him a small smile back, causing Logan to blush slightly as he looked away.

"Yeah, I was the one that needed help" Kendall replied, causing Logan to swiftly kick him under the table. Kendall said nothing to show that he was in pain, but the look he gave Logan said it all.

As Kendall, James and Carlos settled back into conversation, Logan's mind drifted once more as he began to think on what Kendall said. He knew that there was no way he could talk to James.

As he'd stated, James was the co-captain of the ice hockey team, with him being absolutely brilliant at the sport. So good, in fact, that he'd gotten a full scholarship from the university just to play for them. On top of that, James was just an all-round nice guy. He was so friendly to everyone he spoke to and always made sure that they were heard, even if it was on the simplest of matters. He always made sure that everyone was included and was looked after.

Then, of course, there was the way he looked, and while Logan wanted to pride himself on being solely invested on the inside as opposed to the outside, even he couldn't deny how attractive James was. Ice hockey had given him the perfect build, something that all of his clothes seemed to emphasise. On top of that, his hair was always perfectly styled and seemed soft to the touch, something that seemed to compliment his tanned skin.

Before Logan got too far into that, he found himself shaking his head, trying to push those thoughts away. There was no point fantasising about this after all, as like he'd said to Kendall, there was no way that James would be interested in him. He was just this nerdy guy, who stayed inside studying and reading until he was dragged out. Surely James was looking for someone more active than he was.

Thankfully, before the downward spiral within Logan's mind could begin, Carlos gained everyone's attention.

"Did you hear, Camille's hosting a party at her house later. It's her birthday or something, so she wants everyone to be there" Carlos said, looking at all of them as he did so.

"I'm gonna pass," Logan said almost immediately after Carlos has finished. "I've got a lot of studying to go, and I've got to prep for class next week"

"Dude, seriously?" Kendall asked, shaking his head at Logan. "It's Friday, you've got the whole weekend to study! And don't try to convince us that you haven't already prepped for next week because we know you better than that"

"Yeah, and part of the university experience is to let loose and have a little bit of fun. We've been here for three years, and I can count the number of parties you've been to on one hand" Carlos chipped in, letting out a sigh as he did so. "Just come along for a couple of hours. You know how much it would mean to Camille if you were there" Carlos concluded, causing both Kendall and James to nod alongside him.

"It would be really nice if you were there" James contributed, flashing Logan a timid smile as he did so. Seeing that, Logan felt all of his walls crumble, causing him to let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll come for a few hours. Just don't expect me to drink as I need to be up in the morning" Logan stated, causing Carlos and Kendall to cheer at Logan's announcement.

"I'll send the plans through in the group chat! Guys, this is going to be amazing!" Carlos stated, causing Logan to try his best not to scoff.

He doubted that severely, but Logan knew that even he couldn't resist James' smile.

* * *

"You could just talk to him you know," Carlos said as he and James walked home, causing James to let out a sigh.

"You know I can't do that" James replied, glancing over at his best friend before looking down to the floor. "Every time I try, my words just become all muddled up and then I sound like an idiot. Besides, I wouldn't even know where to start. Logan's just so intelligent and compared to him, I'm stupid. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because I got a scholarship for ice hockey" James sighed, causing Carlos to shake his head as they walked.

"Dude, you really need to give yourself more credit. You're not as dumb as you look" Carlos teased, causing James to glare slightly at his friend.

"But it's not just that. I don't know, it's like Logan always knows what the right thing to say is. I mean, when we're having a funny conversation, he's always got the witty one-liner that makes everyone laugh and then, when we're talking about something more sombre, he knows what to say to make you feel better. I just wouldn't even know where to start" James continued, not stopping himself when a dreamy sigh left his mouth.

"You could just start with hello, and see where it goes from there" Carlos replied, causing James to roll his eyes at his friend.

"You wouldn't understand. I mean, you're with someone, so you don't need to worry about this"

"But I did, and I know exactly what it's like to be in your position. I'm telling you dude, if you get the chance tonight, talk to him and see where it goes. If worst comes to worst, then at least you'll know it's not meant to be" Carlos stated, causing James to roll his eyes once again.

"You make it sound like some sort of fairy tale dude," James commented, causing Carlos to shake his head with a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's get home. We've got to get ready for the party and with the state you're in, it's going to take a good few hours for you to pick out the perfect outfit" Carlos replied, causing James to glare at him once again. When all Carlos did was chuckle before running off, James had no choice but to chase after him.

After all, as much as James hated to admit it, Carlos was right. If he was going to dress to impress, it was going to take a fair few tries before he got it right.

* * *

Logan let out a groan as he threw yet another shirt onto his bed, still undecided about what to wear. He wasn't sure what was up with him, he'd never been this indecisive before but there was something about this party that was making him terrible for it.

_'You know exactly why you're being like this' _His brain supplied, causing the brunet to try and push that thought as deep into his mind as possible.

Thankfully, or not depending on how you looked at it, his external monologue appeared in the doorway.

"Dude, it looks like a hurricane has come through here" Kendall stated from the doorframe, causing Logan to glare at him.

"You're not helping" Logan replied, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle.

"I've never seen you like this. Normally, you don't really care about what you wear but this" Kendall gestured to the bed. "This is something completely new."

"You're still not helping"

"Does this have something to do with what we discussed earlier? Does our little Logie want to dress to impress?"

"Ok, I'm shutting my door now" Logan replied, causing Kendall to let out a chuckle as he held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok, I'll stop teasing you now. But seriously dude, you better decide on an outfit soon. We've got to go in about half an hour" Kendall continued, causing Logan to glance at the clock, slightly panicked. Kendall wasn't wrong, they only had a short amount of time left, and Logan still had no clue what to wear.

"I need your help" Logan stated, his voice quiet as he did so. Still, he knew that Kendall had heard him because a massive grin grew on his face.

"Sorry, what was that?" Kendall asked, causing Logan to glare at him.

"You know exactly what I said" Logan replied before letting out a sigh as he dropped down onto his bed. "I don't know what to wear, and I know exactly why that is, so don't even start to tease me on this" Logan instructed, causing Kendall to hold up his hands once again in surrender.

"Alright, I won't, but would you kill me if I said just wear whatever you feel comfortable in?"

"Probably" Logan mumbled, causing Kendall to let out a soft chuckle as he joined his friend on the bed. "You don't need to worry about this anymore, you've already found someone so you could dress like an eggplant and it wouldn't matter," Logan said, causing the smile on Kendall's face to grow massively as he forced a chuckle down.

"An eggplant?" Kendall asked, not being able to help himself as a chuckle let his mouth.

"Ok, you're leaving now, and I'm not going to this party" Logan replied, pushing himself up from the bed before standing by his door, his arm extended as if to indicator for Kendall to leave.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I just feel like you're being a little bit dramatic. Don't forget I was in this position before so I know exactly how you're feeling, and honestly, the best advice I can give you is to be yourself. If James does or is going to like you, then you'll want to be yourself."

"That still doesn't answer the question of what I should wear" Logan stated, causing Kendall to let out another soft chuckle.

"Alright," Kendall said, pushing himself up from the bed as he glanced down at all of the clothes on it. "Since these are on the bed, I'm guessing that you don't want to wear any of them" Kendall continued, now making his way over to Logan's wardrobe. A quick glance through and Kendall pulled out a shirt and some trousers. "Here, wear this" Kendall said, showing a navy long-sleeved casual shirt and black skinny jeans to Logan.

"Really? Don't you think there a little bit…boring?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to shake his head.

"I think that you're going to be comfortable with this and therefore you should wear it. Come on Logan, if we're being honest-"

"If you call me boring, I'm going to hit you" Logan interrupted, causing Kendall to smile as he shook his head.

"If you'd let me finish, then what I was going to say was that you probably had already picked this outfit out before, and were too worried to wear it" Kendall continued, causing a small smile to grow on Logan's face, as he glanced down at the floor.

"How'd you know that?" Logan asked, causing Kendall to roll his eyes.

"Because they were literally hanging next to each other in your wardrobe, apart from everything else" Kendall commented, causing Logan's smile to grow slightly. "Now come on, get changed, style your hair a little bit and then we can make a move," Kendall said, finally making his way out of the room.

When he heard Logan shut the door behind him, Kendall couldn't help but smile as he walked back towards his room.

If only Logan knew what he did.

* * *

Carlos couldn't help but watch James' eye-line as the two of them stood in the living room of Camille's house. Carlos didn't even need to look to know that Kendall and Logan had just walked in because he saw how James' eyes soften as they landed on the brunet.

"I say again, you could just talk to him, maybe ask him on a date. The worst Logan is going to do is say no" Carlos stated, causing James to tut slightly.

"Actually, the worst thing he could do is say no, then get all weird about it and never speak to me again. Then I would have lost a friend, probably two because Logan would want to sit somewhere else and Kendall would join him, so he wasn't alone" James explained, causing Carlos to let out a chuckle as he rolled his eyes.

"Seriously dude, you need to stop being so pessimistic. I can assure you that literally none of that is going to happen"

"Shut up, they're coming over here" James replied, causing Carlos to let out a little chuckle.

"Hey guys, what's up," Kendall asked as he walked over, causing Carlos to let out a little chuckle.

"Oh nothing, James is just being dramatic" Carlos replied, causing James to smack him on the arm as Kendall let out a chuckle.

"Don't, Logan was doing the same about half an hour ago" Kendall replied, causing Logan to then smack him on the arm as Carlos let out a chuckle.

"And now I'm going to need at least one drink to get over that" Logan mumbled, causing James to let out a soft laugh.

"Same here" James replied, causing Logan to blush slightly.

"Yeah, do you guys want a beer? I'm gonna go grab one" Kendall stated, causing both James and Carlos to nod while Logan shook his head.

"Alright, I'll go grab them. Logan, since you're being difficult, you can come to help me and grab a drink for yourself while you're there"

"Thanks guys," James said, flashing Logan a soft smile before both Logan and Kendall disappeared back into the crowd.

"Why would you say something like that!" Logan hissed as they walked away, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle.

"Dude relax. If James is turned off because I said you were being dramatic, then he's probably not worth it" Kendall replied, causing Logan to glare at him slightly.

"You're not helping" Logan replied, causing Kendall to let out a soft chuckle.

"Is that like you're new catchphrase or something? You've said that an awful lot today" Kendall stated, causing Logan to roll his eyes.

"That drink can't come fast enough" Logan mumbled, Kendall chuckling once again.

"Look, just talk to James, ask him on a date. He's a chill dude, so the worst that will happen is that he says no and that'll be the end of it. He's not going to be rude about it, I can guarantee it." Kendall stated, causing Logan to shake his head.

"No, the worst that will happen is that he says no, then gets all funny about it and then I've lost him as a friend"

"If that happens, then I'm not sure he was worth having as a friend in the first place. But this is all nonsense anyway because nothing like that is going to happen, I swear. Just talk to him." Kendall finished, causing Logan to let out a sigh. He knew deep down that Kendall was right, but he couldn't admit that to the blond's face. Kendall's ego didn't need to get any bigger.

As the two of them walked into the kitchen, they both heard a squeal causing them to look over at the source of the noise.

"Guys, I'm so glad you could make it!" Camille yelled over the music as the approached them. As soon as she reached them, she pulled them both into a hug, causing Logan to fidget slightly, already feeling uncomfortable.

"We couldn't miss your party" Kendall replied once Camille had pulled away, causing a massive smile to grow on her face.

"Well, there's food and drink out on the table, so feel free to help yourself to any of that. I just want you guys to make fun!" Camille said, causing Logan to smirk slightly. It was clear to him that Camille had already put a few of those drinks away, but then again, he couldn't blame her for it. It was her party after all, and while Logan wasn't too fussed about drinking, he understood the social aspect of it. "Speaking of fun" Camille said, her eyes now landing on Logan, causing him to fidget once again. "Have you and James gotten together yet?" she asked, causing Logan's eyes to widen as he turned his head towards Kendall.

"You told other people? How many people have you told?" Logan demanded, causing Kendall to stumble over his words slightly before Camille responded to the question.

"Kendall didn't say anything" Camille began, causing Logan to glance over at her. "It's obvious by the way you look at each other! Maybe tonight you can-" Camille started to make kissing sounds instead of finishing her sentence, causing Logan to shake his head.

"That drink was never more needed" Logan stated, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle before Logan walked over to the table.

"We'll chat later Camille, have a good party," Kendall said, flashing the brunette a smile before joining Logan at the table. "See, just speak to him. If others are picking up on it as well, then surely that means something" Kendall stated, causing Logan to let out a sigh as he took a sip of his drink.

"Fine, I'll try to talk to him" Logan conceded, causing Kendall to pat him gently on the shoulder.

"Attaboy!" Kendall replied with a smile on his face, causing Logan to glance over at him. "Now give me a hand with these drinks"

* * *

Later that night, Logan found himself out the front of the house, leaning on the small wall present. The brunet felt like he needed some air, especially with how many people were in the house as well a show loud the music was. His ears were still ringing slightly, and he could already feel a headache coming on, but even he knew it was better to step outside, then to complain and ruin everyone's night.

Letting out a sigh, Logan's eyes drifted towards the sky, or more specifically, the stars that were present within in. He'd always been a fan of astronomy, so he couldn't think of any better way to relax than to try and find some constellations.

He must have been engrossed in it as the brunet didn't hear anyone approach him, and only realised that he wasn't alone when the person spoke.

"Are you seeing something I'm not?" James asked from beside him causing Logan to jump as his hand came up to his heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you knew I was here" James replied with a small smile on his face, one that Logan couldn't help but return even though this heart was racing at a hundred beats a minute.

"It's alright, I was just in a world of my own" Logan replied, finally settling down on the wall once again. He couldn't help but notice how close James was to him, and that seemed to wipe every single conversation started from Logan' mind.

A few seconds went by before James finally spoke again. "So, what were you looking at?"

"Oh, I was just trying to find some constellations" Logan replied, his eyes glancing down at the floor as he spoke. He hoped that it was dark enough so James couldn't see the massive blush on his cheeks.

"Did you see any?" James asked, causing Logan to shake his head.

"No, I think it's too cloudy for it tonight. Either that or the light pollution is making it too difficult to spot any" Logan replied, causing James to turn to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Light pollution?" he asked, causing Logan to nod as he smiled softly.

"Yeah, you know, man-made light in the night sky?" Logan asked, causing James to shake his head as he chuckled slightly.

"I think that's the first time I've heard that term" James replied, his eyes flicking down to the ground as his brain kicked in, telling him that he was too stupid to even talk to Logan.

Once again, a few seconds passed before conversation sparked up again. "So, um, how're the sports going?" Logan asked causing James to let out another soft chuckle.

"The sports?" James asked, teasing Logan slightly which caused his cheeks to redden further.

"You know, hockey. How's ice hockey going?"

"Yeah, it's going alright. We're in season at the moment, so you know, it's lots of games and then lots of training. I enjoy it though so that probably helps" James replied, flashing Logan a smile.

Of course on the outside, Logan returned the smile, while internally, he kept reminding himself that he was right earlier, James would certainly want someone more active.

"You should come along one time. It would be nice to have the support"

"At the games?" Logan asked, causing James to shrug as he smiled at Logan.

"Or training. Kendall's great to have, but you know what he's like when he gets competitive. It would be nice to have someone on the side-lines cheering for me" James confessed, causing Logan's blush to deepen.

"I'm sure I could stick around for a few minutes during one of your training sessions" Logan replied, causing James' smile to grow slightly.

"But what about you? What have you been up to recently?" James asked, causing Logan to shrug as he settled more comfortably against the wall.

"Not much really, just studying and prepping for class. It seems in this final year, everything's ramped up a lot, so I'm trying to stay on top of it all. Studying, reading, whatever I think is gonna help really" Logan confessed.

"I bet you wish you could have a break. I know I do, just one day where I could do nothing; watching TV, playing video games and eating whatever I wanted"

"That does sound nice" Logan replied, causing James to smile at him.

"Maybe we should do it. Plan a day where we do nothing together. Just relax, and make the most of it" James proposed, and that caused Logan's heart to stop in his chest.

He wanted to say yes, to agree to everything James had just asked him but for some reason, the word didn't come out. Instead, his brain rushed into panic mode, overanalysing everything it was taking in causing him to become all flustered and stutter slightly. Finally, his fight or flight reflex kicked in and unfortunately, it picked the one Logan didn't want.

"You know, I should get back inside. Kendall's probably wondering where I am and I don't want to worry him" Logan found himself saying and as he gained some semblance of control back, he began to mentally kick himself. Especially when he saw the smile on James' face falter rather obviously.

"Oh, ok yeah" James stated, watching as Logan pushed himself up from the wall.

Logan didn't seem to have enough willpower to stop himself and that was only exemplified when he found himself tripping over his own feet in his attempt to leave. Thankfully, James was quick to reach out and steady him, the two of them now standing face to face. Logan couldn't help but admire the view he was looking at, his eyes flicking from James' hazel eyes to his lips and in an instant, Logan's flight switched to fight.

Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself pushing his lips into James', causing Logan to be overcome with bliss. That only lasted a second however as James must have stumbled back due to the weight of Logan on him, and that caused Logan's flight reflex to kick in again.

Pulling away, Logan didn't even give James a chance to react as he began to talk.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, kissing you like that. You probably didn't even want it, and I just forced myself onto you. Oh god, I've got to go. I'm so sorry James" Logan rambled before making his way back into the house with haste.

He didn't even bother giving James a chance to speak, his brain so muddled that he knew he couldn't handle the rejection he thought he was going to get. Not stopping until he found Kendall, Logan tried to repress the memory as much as possible but as soon as he saw his friend, the panic took over him again.

Without saying a word, Logan grabbed onto Kendall's arm and dragged him away from the crowd the blond was currently talking to.

"Logan, what the hell?" Kendall asked as the two of them reached a secluded corner.

"I kissed James," Logan said, causing Kendall's eyes to widen.

"You what?" Kendall asked as Logan's heart rate climbed.

"I kissed James. He asked me to spend a day with him and I freaked out and went to walk away but I tripped, and he caught me and then I kissed him"

"Woah, Woah slow down. He what? Asked you to spend a day with him?" Kendall asked, causing Logan to nod, the brunet becoming more and more flustered as he spoke.

"Yeah, I was saying about how all I do is study and he said that he wishes he had a day off as well. I said it sounded nice, so he proposed that we spent a day together doing nothing" Logan explained, causing a massive smile to grow on Kendall's face.

"Logan, that's amazing!" Kendall exclaimed, causing Logan to shake his head.

"No, it's not, because he was just trying to be friendly and I messed it all up by kissing him!"

"Only you can think someone is being friendly when they ask you on a date" Kendall chuckled, causing Logan to glare at him.

"It wasn't a date. He was just being nice!" Logan replied, causing Kendall to chuckle again as he shook his head.

"He literally asked you to spend the day with him, if that's not a date, then I don't know what is. What else did he say?" Kendall asked, causing Logan to shrug as he tried to recall the conversation.

"I don't know. That you were a pain at training and that I should come along to cheer him on" Logan stated causing Kendall to roll his eyes.

"First of all, ouch and secondly, he asked you to come to training to cheer him on. Seriously dude, did you not pick up on any of this being James wanting to spend time with you. I told you he's into you" Kendall explained, but instead of calming Logan, that only seemed to increase his anxiety.

"And now I've screwed up my chance to get with him. God, I fucking hate myself sometimes" Logan sighed, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle.

"I don't think you've screwed it up that much" Kendall stated, but before Logan had a chance to ask what Kendall meant, he heard a voice speak up from behind him.

"Hi, guys. Logan, do you mind if we have a chat?" Logan heard James' voice asked, causing his heart rate to speed up more as he turned around.

"I'll leave you two alone" Kendall stated, patting Logan on the shoulder once before walking off.

Letting out a sigh, Logan began to ramble again. "Look, James, I'm sorry about earlier. It's just, I don't know, but maybe I've had this crush on you for a little while and then you asked me to spend the day with you and I sort of maybe assumed that it was kind of a date and then I freaked myself out and then I went to leave and then I tripped and then I-" Logan began to ramble but before he could finish, James leaned down and kissed him back.

It took Logan a second to realise what was happening but as soon as his brain registered what was, Logan began to return the kiss with as much vigour as James was putting into it. When the need for air became too much, the two of them pulled away, James with a massive smile on his face while Logan's cheeks were all flustered.

"Then you kissed me" James stated, causing Logan to look at James confused.

"What?" Logan asked, his brain still trying to recover from the kiss.

Thankfully, James just chuckled before explaining. "I'm finishing your sentence. Then you kissed me and before I had a chance to kiss you back, you pulled away, panicked and ran off" James said before placing another kiss onto Logan's cheek. "I've liked you for a while as well Logan, and just for clarification, I was asking you on a date earlier, both when I asked you to come to training and when I said about spending a day together" James stated, causing Logan's blush to deepen.

"Oh" was all Logan could think so say, causing James to let out a little chuckle.

"So, what do you say? You wanna go for it, and see where it goes?" James asked, causing Logan to nod.

"Yeah, I'd like that very much" Logan replied, causing James to lean down and capture Logan's lips in another kiss.

This one, Logan was ready for. As the two of them drifted off into a world of their own, they were oblivious to the two people watching them with smiles on their faces.

"It's about time," Carlos said, glancing up at Kendall, who had his arm across the Latino's shoulder.

"I couldn't agree more" Kendall replied, flashing Carlos a small smile before leaning down to peck him on the cheek. As expected, Carlos' cheeks flustered, causing Kendall to let out a little chuckle. "Come on, let's leave them to it. After all, this is a long time coming" Kendall said, causing Carlos to nod.

Kendall was right, it certainly was a long time coming and yet, they all felt like it was happening at the perfect time.

* * *

**So there we have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will see you all on Monday for the next chapter of Ascending Chaos! Or maybe Blizzard? As you can tell, I'm super organised and already have it written so this totally isn't a debate as to what to write... Anyway, I will see you on Monday for a chapter of something! But until then,**

**TTFN 😀❤**


End file.
